It's All Coming Back To Me Now
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: Sometimes there are moments in life that can remind you who you really are.  When thing begin to crumble all away Mary Margaret starts to remember stuff about a certain past life? Spoilers up to 1x15 "Red Handed"


**IT'S ALL COMING BACK TO ME NOW**

**Sometimes there are moments in life that can remind you who you really are. When thing begin to crumble all away Mary Margaret starts to remember stuff about a certain past life? **

**A/N: I DON'T OWN OUAT OR THE SONG. Want to dedicate this to all my fellow ONCERS and faithful readers! Love you guys. **

**Spoilers for EP. 1X15 "Red Handed" **

_**There were nights when the wind was so cold  
>That my body froze in bed<br>If I just listened to it  
>Right outside the window<strong>_

Only a moment took for that sweet face to steal her heart. When she had started reading to him. Then he had grabbed her hand, sending shivers down her spine. Like there were just them, alone in a moment and there wasn't a thing that could break them apart.

"You found me" He had whispered watching her with those beautiful blue eyes. Indeed she had and Mary Margaret Blanchard wasn't sure if she wanted to lose him again, even though he was just a stranger. Her stranger.

Now she is alone. Crying her heart out because of what had happened. She had known what she and David were doing was wrong. She couldn't have picked more wrong, he was a married man who didn't belong to her and yet, she had come back to him after he had picked Kathryn. Then her. Then he had lied and all that she had hoped for them crumbled down in front of her. __

_**There were days when the sun was so cruel**_  
><em><strong>That all the tears turned to dust<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I just knew my eyes were<strong>_  
><em><strong>Drying up forever<strong>_

__Now it is morning, the morning after all is over. She finds Emma by her side. Her best friend turns to her but she's still sleeping so she lets her be, and heads down to the kitchen to warm up some hot chocolate. Suddenly, the mere sight of the liquid makes her heart burn once begin to stream down her face. The thought of her and David sharing chocolate with a singular amount of cinnamon after each one bought it at the dinner and gone to their place, the place where they had found each other. She is not sure where to go from here._**  
>I finished crying in the instant that you left<br>And I can't remember where or when or how  
>And I banished every memory you and I had ever made<br>**_She goes to Granny's that morning. He is not longer there. He is avoiding her as she is avoiding him. She wonders if he's hurting too, but, he was the one who lied, he should be in pain, for all he's caused. Now everyone in town is calling her "tramp" or "home wrecker" and it hurts. She wants it to stop.

"It takes two to tango" Emma tells her that afternoon after she's finished with work. Mary Margaret knows she can't fool Emma, she has been crying and there is no lie in that. Her roomate just looks at her with worry, she must know this is incredibly hard. The letting go, because Emma says "But I am no one to jugde, for what's worth I do believe in you. I will always believe in you"

Then when Leroy asks if she regrets the moments she shared with David she wishes she could tell him that it was a terrible mistake and she regrets every moment of that relationship. Every kiss. Every smile. Every glance. Every touch. She doesn't. How could she? She never felt more loved than when she was with him.

But as she lies in bed once again, alone, she wishes there was some sort of magic potion she could take to erase her memories, to vanish every trace of him. _**  
>But when you touch me like this<br>And you hold me like that  
>I just have to admit<br>That it's all coming back to me  
>When I touch you like this<br>And I hold you like that  
>It's so hard to believe but<br>It's all coming back to me  
>(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)<br>**_Kathryn. She is gone and Mary knows that everybody will believe David might have something to do with it, after all, everyone knows he really didn't love Kathryn, he loves her. Mary Margaret, he loves her and she knows it. No matter what happened between them, she never doubts of that love. She doesn't know why.

"Mary Margaret" she hears him say when they run into each other. She wants to kiss him right there. Tell him that she believes he is not able to do such a thing to a woman, no matter how miserable he feels, but then the memory of his betrayal comes back to haunt her.

"Good day David" she says politely and then turns away. He stops her placing a hand on her shoulder "Stop" she begs. He spins her around forcing her to look into his eyes. He is close to her. Their lips only a few inches apart. Nothing happens. The moment is gone.

Then he was arrested. She remembers the shame on his eyes looking at her from the car's window. She wanted to go after him and ask Emma what was going on.

"I'm letting David go" Emma told her friend a couple days later "something tells me Regina has something to do with all this"

Mary Margaret smiled at her "What makes you so sure?" Emma seems surprised.

"You doubt he is inocent?" She asked

"Of course not!" She says quickly "but I do doubt of Regina's involvment or do you believe Henry now?"

"That's not the point" Emma said "But for some reason I do believe David"

She does too. Emma knows this.

* * *

><p>"Mary Margaret" she loves the way he calls her name. "I just want to tell you..."<p>

" I know" she says simply. She's being weak again "I know you are not capable of hurting Kathryn" David smiles relieved.

"Thank you" she smiles once more and then he reaches to touch her cheek. Mary can't believe him. It is too soon, but what scares her the most is, she doesn't pull back. Instead she closes her eyes.

_Snow is watching her husband sleep. She knows he is been up all night going trough the war plans until exhaustion is too much. She is lying on her back, her hands safely placed on her growing stomach. _

_"Having a restless night as well?" She hears him say "you must try to sleep"_

_"I can't" she says simply "and besides" she leans to kiss him quickly "I am not the one in need of my much deserved sleep, Charming" James smiles at her. _

_"I am just lost in my thoughts" he states "Maybe too much to be able to chase them away"_

_"Perhaps I could be of some asistance" she begins to run her fingers trough his short hair. His eyes closed at her touch. "Rest now my brave Prince, I will be here" and with that, she sees him in peace. _

_"I love you" she hears him say._

_"I do too" Snow smiles at him. His eyes are opened again. She smirks "Sleep James"_

_"Isn't that what I'm doing?" He asks tiredly. Snow can feel the baby kick and she suddenly changes her expression._

_"Emma agrees with me" the princess says._

_"She does, does she?" James beams at her._

_"Yes" Snow says simply "she wants her daddy to stop being so hard headed and go to sleep" _

_"I supouse I could do that If there is such insistance from both my girls" _

_"James?" Snow rolls a bit to her side. He is at last beaten._

_**There were moments of gold  
>And there were flashes of light<br>There were things I'd never do again  
>But then they'd always seemed right<br>There were nights of endless pleasure  
>It was more than any laws allow<br>Baby Baby  
><strong>_Mary Margaret opens her eyes. she isn't sure what's just happened. David is looking at her with such longing and sadness, she knows he is sorry but there isn't a way of them returning to where they were. As a matter of fact, they were never anywhere.

"I have to go" she is forced herself to say. David nodds. He doesn't want to push it as he knows what he has done._**  
>If I kiss you like this<br>And if you whisper like that  
>It was lost long ago<br>But it's all coming back to me  
>If you want me like this<br>And if you need me like that  
>It was dead long ago<br>But it's all coming back to me  
>It's so hard to resist<br>And it's all coming back to me  
>I can barely recall<br>But it's all coming back to me now  
>But it's all coming back.<strong>_

But instead of being able to pull away she finds herself kissing him. The kiss is slow at first. She is about to pull back when he places a hand on her cheek, deepening the kiss. Her lips part and she allows his tounge inside. He has just his way to her good nature. He is so much a curse as he is a blessing. Their tounges now battle for control. She seems to be losing. She is too fragile. __

_**There were those empty threats and hollow lies**_  
><em><strong>And whenever you tried to hurt me<strong>_  
><em><strong>I just hurt you even worse<strong>_  
><em><strong>And so much deeper.<strong>_

But they stop because the two of them know that as powerful as this connection is, it is not doing them any good. It is just too painful.

David knows that she is having a horrible time dealing with the people in town. He wishes they would call him names and no Mary Margaret. He knows that if he ever wants to pick up the pieces and move on, he first needs to find himself, although he isn't sure of how to do so without the woman standing in front of him. He feels so alone.

"I kissed David" Mary tells Emma that night making the blonde woman drop her fork. Silence fills the room.

"Why?" Emma asks simply "what's in it for you in that relationship, believe me Mary, I care about you, that's why I am telling you this"

"I know" the teacher plays with the ring in her hand. Emma has noticed that she does so when she's nervious. "It was a mistake, but I..."

"If he really cares about you" Emma says "I think the best thing for him is to back off, meaning you have to stop looking for him too" Mary lowers her head "Listen Mare, I don't know a whole lot of relationships but I just don't want you to get hurt. I don't want either of them to do so"

Mary Margaret nodded slowly, Emma had said something unusual catching her attention "You care about David?" Emma flinchs. Yes. She hadn't had the greatest start with him, mainly because he was the source of her friend's pain, but something about David that just keeps pulling him back and forth on the trust isssue, she has trust issues but somehow she wants to trust him just as much as she does Mary.

"I don't know" Emma sighs "I just don't think he hurt his wife, he could have lied but he is not a bad person"

"He just wanted to spare her feelings and he ended hurting both of us"

_Snow hadn't trusted a lot of people later in life. It had started because somehow she knew of the Queen's deadly hand had taken her father away from her._

_"Snow?" James asked touching her hand softly "Are you alright?"_

_She lifted her head to look at him "yes, I am just thinking"_

_"About the Queen again?" James said. She nodded "you need to stop"_

_"Why?" Snow said a bit too harsh "she won't, she will ruin our lives. She threatned our people and our child"_

_"I know" James said touching her cheek "I am doing all I can to protect us"_

_"You are trying, but I know is hopeless, she has won" James walked around the nursery. Stopping to look at the beautiful glass mobile "There is no hope"_

"Mare?" Emma questioned when Mary Margaret came back from her daydreaming state "Are you alright?" Just like David or rather James had asked Snow. She knows this is nothing more than a dream. She can't be a princess. She is just Mary. Just Mary.

"Yes" she says smiling making Emma frown.

"Where did you go?" Emma questioned

"I don't know" Mary says quietly "But it felt so real. He was there and so was I"

"Who?" Emma is begining to look at Mary Margaret the same way she looks at Henry whenever he starts talking about OPERATION COBRA.

"David" Mary says "I saw David, only it wasn't him"

"Prince Charming?" Emma smiles "Meaning you were..."

"Snow White" Mary finishes "We were talking about the Queen and our child"

Emma froze. Were they talking about her?. Nah, it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Henry couldn't be right...

_**There were hours that just went on for days  
>When alone at last we'd count up all the chances<br>That were lost to us forever**_

She tries to tell herself is over. They are trough, instead she's there when he is broken, so worried for Kathryn. Emma's words catch up with her. She and Ruby found a box with a heart inside. Pretty sure it's Kathryn's.

She is there by his side when he crumbles down trying to find an answer. She wants to stop him when he tells Emma to arrest him. Pull him back. Wrap him safely into her arms.

"David!" She grabs his arm, but he's quicker.

"Arrest me!" He says desperately "Arrest me, Emma do it!"

Then Emma says "David, the prints weren't yours, they were Mary Margaret's"

The way he looks at her. The way Emma looks at her supoused parents. The deception. The fear.

_**But you were history with the slamming of the door  
>And I made myself so strong again somehow<br>And I never wasted any of my time on you since then**_

_James had made a promise to his unborn daugther._

_"I promise I won't ever let anyone hurt you" he laid on his stomach on the bed. Snow brushed his head softly as he touched her tummy._

_"She kicked' Snow said closing her eyes "She agrees with you"_

_"I believe she does" James beamed at his wife._

_"You are going to be as brave as your daddy aren't you little Emma?" Snow placed a hand on top of her husband's._

_"She will be a handful just like her mother" James said kissing her belly. Snow shot him a dirty look._

_"Very nice, Charming" she turned her face away from him "And here I thought you were making some progress" she leaned to kiss him._

_"What is that supoused to mean?" James asked grinning. Snow winked "I don't imagine you ranting me off to our daugther are you?"_

_"James!" She said indignantly "I would never do such a thing!" _

_"Okay" he said moving to the other side of the bed. Face up. _

_"Why are you tired?" Snow asked half mocking him. "Am I too much for you?" _

_"Highly questionable" James said touching her cheek "Although I don't think I can handle two girls" _

_"Maybe next one will be a boy?" Snow suggested. Suddenly the reality of her words burned them inside. If there was any truth to the Queen's threat. To Rumple's prophecy, then it was higly improbable they would ever live in peace._

"Emma?" David asks once more "How is that even posible?" He turns to Mary and back to her. Emma's face is full of worry. Mary Margaret has been the only friendly face except from Henry that she really cared about.

"I don't know" Emma says distraught "I don't even think it is posible either but you have to come with me"

"No" David says quickly "She didn't do anything wrong!" Mary looks at him. Tears down her eyes.

"I wish I didn't have to do this" Emma looks at boh of them "I need you to come to the station. I don't need to make a big fuzz about this, I just don't want Regina to get somewhere she doesn't belong"

"Emma!" Henry suddenly walks in Ruby said you were here" Henry is shocked to find the three of them together "Hey David, I heard you were hurt, are you okay?"

"Now is not the time kid" Emma tells him.

"You can't arrest Mary Margaret" David says defiantly "I don't believe she did anything"

"Doesn't matter what you believe" Emma says "Evidence puts her in the scene with the box". The three adults seem to have forgotten Henry is present.

"The Evil Queen" he mouths. All eyes turn to him "She is trying to frame Ms. Blanchard"

"I have to admitt the thought has crossed my mind" Emma tells them "but even If she's manipulative and mean I don't get how she could have framed Mary"

"I didn't do anything" Mary whispers "I couldn't have"

"Emma" Henry says "Please don't arrest Ms. Blanchard, it was all my mom, I know it"

"This isn't your book Henry, this is real life, and I just can't ignore the evidence" Emma looks at her son and she knows he's hurt.

"Emma" David said "When does the evidence place Mary Margaret in the woods?" Emma looks at David inquiringly. "When?"

"Not sure, maybe the day after Kathryn's disappearance" the sheriff tells her father "What does this have to do with…I have to arrest her, before Regina or Sydney find out"

"Sydney?" David questions. Emma nods quickly. "He was let off the paper"

"Yes" Emma confirms "But he follows the story and this is big, it won't take long. Come on Mary; don't make it harder than it is"

"You can't" David says again. "If the evidence places her at that moment, then she couldn't have been in the woods"

"Why is that?" Emma asked now more amused than ever. What is this game they are playing?

"Because we were together!" Mary burst out. David looks at Emma with guilt all over his face. "I spent all afternoon with him trying to…"

And then she takes her in.

_**But if I touch you like this  
>And if you kiss me like that<br>It was so long ago  
>But it's all coming back to me<br>If you touch me like this  
>And if I kiss you like that<br>It was gone with the wind  
>But it's all coming back to me<br>(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)  
><strong>_Emma stays with Mary the first night at the sheriff station. She forces David to go home but he refuses. Instead he parks outside the station. Suddenly he sees Regina walk in.

"Looks like you finally listened to me" Regina says bitterly as she finds Emma and Mary. "I told you she was the one to look for"

"I didn't do anything!" Mary says crying "I would never hurt Kathryn!"

"You are in love with her husband, so I take that is a very good reason" The mayor snaps at her.

"Stop. You said yourself, she can't talk without a lawyer present, so I suggest you go madam Mayor" Emma says warningly.

"Fine" Regina says under her breath "Better get one then, Ms. Blanchard, I don't think you'll have it easy getting out of here" Emma frowns at her remarks as Mary Margaret falls into crying again. She cries until night falls and she's exhausted. She drifts off.

"_We don't really know what happened m' lady" One of the knights informed Snow "He was hunting with Prince Thomas… he got injured. He is been tended at the moment" _

_Snow placed her hand on her mouth "Why wasn't I informed of this earlier! Where is he?" _

"_He instructed us not to tell you" The knight bowed at her "He didn't want to worry you, giving your condition, Your Highness"_

"_Take me to him" Snow said firmly "Now" Snow follows the night to her husband's side. When she arrived her precious Charming is on a bed, Doc at his side. Grumpy and Thomas in the other. "What happened?" _

"_We got ambushed" Thomas informed her walking to her side "James was trying to protect me" Snow walked to her husband's side. He had his eyes closed. A bandage across his chest._

"_He is a very brave fool" Grumpy said "That's what he is alright" Snow smiled sweetly at her friend as she touched his cheek, tracing James's small scar on his chin._

"_He will be fine" Doc told her firmly "He is just a bit too bruised, but I expect a full recovery" _

"_Thank you" Snow tells her friend._

"_I am sorry, I was careless and now James is paying the price of my stupidity" Thomas said ashamed _

"_That you are right" They heard James whisper. "Careless" _

"_Sh…" Snow looked at his deep blue eyes "you mustn't speak "You rest" _

"_I am sorry" James whispered "the first thing I thought about was losing both you and the baby" _

"_The Queen?" Snow asked Thomas. He nodded. _

"_I believe she has spies" Thomas said dryly "Waiting and lurking around the woods" _

"_I wouldn't expect less from her, she takes every opportunity she can to make someone miserable" Snow said bitterly._

_**There were moments of gold  
>And there were flashes of light<br>There were things we'd never do again  
>But then they'd always seemed right<br>There were nights of endless pleasure  
>It was more than all your laws allow<br>Baby, Baby, Baby  
><strong>_David sleeps in his truck. A knock on the window wakes him up. Emma "Thought you might be hungry" she slides a donut and hot chocolate inside.

"Is Mary Margaret okay?" is the first thing she asks. "I saw the Mayor go in last night. She didn't look happy as she left"

"She is not" Emma says with a grin "But I don't doubt she won't come back again"

"What happened?" David asks "Can I see Mary Margaret?"

Emma bit her lip. It is against her better judgment to allow him to see Mary after all that has happened. "Okay, but just for a moment"

Mary sits in her cell. She rises as soon as she sees Emma and David come in "Looks like you aren't the only one" she tells her friend of the both David and Mary's constant longing for each other. "He slept in his car"

"You didn't have to do that" She tells David who has now taken her hand "I am fine"

"Tell me that when I get you out of here" It seems odd to David that even though he really hasn't mourned Kathryn, all he can think of is Mary Margaret's well being "How long will she…"

"The investigation isn't over" Emma says sadly "We are still waiting for the box's results"

David looks at Mary once more. He feels guilty for what happened to Kathryn. He wishes it was him locked up and not Mary. _**  
>When you touch me like this<br>And when you hold me like that  
>It was gone with the wind<br>But it's all coming back to me  
>When you see me like this<br>And when I see you like that  
>Then we see what we want to see<br>All coming back to me  
>The flesh and the fantasies<br>All coming back to me  
>I can barely recall<br>But it's all coming back to me now  
><strong>_They both knew it was wrong. All of this "David" Mary said one day as they walked through the woods "We have to figure out what we are doing"

"I know" He answered. They continued to walk until they reached the cabin in which they had waited for the storm to pass weeks ago. It was a bit chilly so David suggested they should go in.

"David" She said again when he leans to kiss her "I am serious, come on. We have to be honest with other people, if not we are just being dishonest with ourselves too"

"God you are so beautiful" He was kissing the back of her neck so it was hard to focus. She sometimes wished that Henry's theory could be true so she didn't have mixed feelings every time he kissed her. Then he would completely be hers. He continues his assault and she doesn't stop him. That is the first time she dreams of another life. Making love to David. Snow making love to James.

"_What are you doing?" The princess questions the former shepherd. He is kissing the back of her hand._

"_What does it look like I am doing?" He shots her a playful grin "I am kissing my new bride" _

"_And you can kiss me all you want" Snow complies "As can I" _

"_Yes indeed you can, my love" He is now tracing up his kisses to her shoulders. Lowering the evident piece of clothing. "God you are so beautiful" Snow is now over him kissing his lips once more. Tracing the scar on his chin. She is now trying to take control of the situation as she unbuttons his shirt. One by one. _

"_James" She moaned his name as he steals another kiss from her "You don't know how long I've waited for this moment" _

"_You don't have to tell me" James said grinning inside her mouth. _

"_Why Charming, I didn't know you had this wild animal locked inside of you" she said seductively "Quite impressive" He smiles. One of those smiles she seems to love so much. __**  
>If you forgive me all this<br>If I forgive you all that  
>We forgive and forget<br>And it's all coming back to me  
>When you see me like this<br>And when I see you like that  
>We see just what we want to see<br>All coming back to me  
>The flesh and the fantasies<br>All coming back to me  
>I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now<br>**_

"You have to go home David" Emma tells her father "Before Mr. Gold comes"

"Mr. Gold?" David lets go off Mary's hand "Why is he coming here?"

"I have hired him" Mary tells him. Emma nods "He is my best chance, to figure this out"

"No. "He is too dangerous" David says. Suddenly in her mind. Far in her mind. She doesn't hear David. She hears James in the nursery.

"David" Mary Margaret says firmly to him "Listen to me; I would have stood with you if you were here. I need you to do the same for me"

"I´d do anything for you" David states leaning closer to her "Anything"

"Then I need you to go" Mary Margaret tells him quickly and he nods. Emma walks him out.

"Take care of her" he begs "Please Emma, I need to know she will be fine"

"I will" Emma tells him with a smile "I will do all I can"

_**(It's all coming back to me now)  
>And when you kiss me like this<br>(It's all coming back to me now)  
>And when I touch you like that<br>(It's all coming back to me now)  
>If you do it like this<br>(It's all coming back to me now)  
>And if we…<strong>_

Mary Margaret now understands it all. She doesn't know what happened but suddenly she is no longer afraid. She is no longer weak or fragile. All has come back to her.

"Mary?" Emma returns to her friend after checking that David is gone. She looks up at her. She seems different. Looking right through her. "Mare?"

Mary Margaret…Snow looks up at Emma. She looks like her. The same eyes. James's hair. A perfect mix of both of them.

"Emma?" Her mother whispers "My sweet Emma, look how grown up you are"

**A/N: I love this song so I just thought it was perfect for James and Snow! Will be writing a new one with Emma and James as well so… hope you liked this one! **

**Tell me what you think please? Reviews are received as precious gifts. **

**By the way, still shocked about Sundays' Episode… still shaking and it's been two days **


End file.
